


I care about you

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Hagiya's confidence isn't the strongest after Love-Tune's sexy photoshoot after seeing Reo's and the other's results.





	I care about you

**Author's Note:**

> Morita x Hagiya upon request <3 Enjoy!

"I dunno," Hagiya sighed, leaning back against the door of the Love-Tune dressing room for that day, sliding off his already open black and blue checkered shirt he had been wearing for their photoshoot, "I always look so awkward in photos."  
  
He let his head down and shuffled his foot on the ground. Morita looked up from his corner. It was just the two of them at the moment since they had finished their solo shoots first and were now changing and waiting for the others to finish.  
  
"Hm," Morita just said, not really knowing how to reply. He was known for being not much of a talker.  
  
Hagiya sighed and walked away from the wall to his bag, sitting down on the white round stool, the light bulbs arranged at the large mirror complimenting his features, his skin glowing in warm and soft light.  
  
"It looked good to me, though," he heard Morita's voice behind him as the tall boy stood behind his chair suddenly.   
  
Standing, they were both almost equal in height, but now, Morita looked so much taller behind Hagiya.  
  
"But Reo's was so much sexier, so revealing, and his pose was seductive" Hagiya pouted, and Morita laughed.  
  
He leaned down and placed a hand on Hagiya's shoulder. In that moment, Hagiya realized that he was still bare chested, and blushed.  
  
"But I don't care about Reo," Morita whispered into Hagiya's ear, "I care about you."   
  
Hagiya smiled and turned his head to find Morita's sweet and reassuring lips on his own.   
  
He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, it seemed like an eternity. Sirens could be heared from outside, and it was already dark.  
  
Morita slowly withdrew, playing with Hagiya's hair and Hagiya sighed contently and leaned back against Morita's chest, looking at him in the mirror and Morita looked back.  
  
He leaned in closer again, sliding both arms around Hagiya's chest. "You were the sexiest to me in that shot and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. In fact, I imagined what I want to do with you later when I take that shirt off," he trailed his finger along Hagiya's collarbone and Hagiya shivered, "should I tell you?"  
  
In that moment, Yasui blustered inside and they quickly withdrew startled, Hagiya fixing his hair awkwardly and Morita shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You were fast," Morita said to Yasui to kill the awkard silence, but Yasui just grinned excessively as he closed the door behind him.   
  
"Apparently I was too fast, shall I come back later?" He winked and grabbed his bag, "I can go and get juice from the vending machine downstairs," he chuckled, "Sanada is still shooting and I think he'll take a while," and left with closing the door behind him, leaving Morita and Hagiya alone again.  
  
Morita pursed his lips and Hagiya turned around on his stool, waisting no time this time, and this time it was Hagiya to reach out for Morita, his hand in his hair as he kissed him hard and passionately and needy, yet loving and full of affection and Morita kissed back just as hotly, their tongues battling a bit, rubbing against each other open-mouthed lewdly until Hagiya's head was spinning and he pulling back, shoving Morita away a bit.  
  
"Yasui will come back soon," he murmured with a soft blush.  
  
"Is that so?," Morita just purred, "I don't think he'll mind. He knows what's going on"  
  
Hagiya blushed even more.   
  
"Could it be that.. you are embarressed?" Morita chuckled a bit, poking Hagiya's shoulder.   
  
"Ah, shut up," Hagiya pouted but Morita saw he wasn't really angry. He pecked his cheeks sweetly and let go, ruffling his hair and making his way to his own bag again and just in that moment, Yasui came back with orange juice, a straw between his lips and amused, big brown eyes. He said nothing as he sat on his own stool but his eyes sparkled as he watched the other two in their spots in the mirror.   
  
"So," Hagiya pulled on Morita's sleeve as they had left the building, standing outside under the porch roof in the cool night air, waiting for the van.  
  
It was the end of November and the first snow fell in ugly, fast filaments.  
  
"Hm?" Morita looked at Hagiya, whose nose red was from the cold and he found him incredibly cute in that moment, with his pouty eyes.  
  
They were standing behind the others who were chatting loudly about today's shoot and about Reo showing off and how Yasui had barely undressed compared to him.  
  
"You said you wanted to tell me things.. the things you wanted to do me..." Hagiya whispered.  
  
"Oh that," Morita grinned, and he grabbed Hagiya's hand inconspicuously, putting both their hands into the large jacket of his pocket to warm them, "I shall tell you when we get home," he winked.   
  
  



End file.
